It Wasn't Love
by al00f
Summary: Legretta just wants to be loved by Van. But what she gets in return is not what she bargained for... VanxLegretta.


It started with a kiss, but that was fine with him, since he was the one who had control over the situation. Of course, being the Commandant, he had control over every situation no matter how petty or gargantuan. And it just so happened that he had control over the leader of the Six God-Generals, Legretta. Being so devoted to him and being 2nd in command made him have better access and control over her. She was always at his beck and call and was a very loyal young lady to the Commandant, perhaps overly so. That's why it was no mistake that Legretta quickly climbed the ladder above everyone else.

Van had never really taken an interest in anyone except for himself. But there was something that he liked about Legretta; something that was different about her and separated her from everyone else. Though, he showed no romantic feelings toward her, as she was merely a toy to him; but an important toy, he still would treat her better than the other God-Generals, but of course, would push her harder than most of them.

Legretta thought it would be a casual chat between herself and the Commandant, as it always had been, but it had turned into something very aggressive and frightening; beyond anything she had ever seen come out of him. Legretta was almost always by his side, and when he asked her to come to his office in Belkend, she gladly obliged, not knowing what was waiting for her. She walked in, her attitude and posture cold and calculating as always, her eyes icy and distant. All eyes were on her as she approached the office and Van politely held the door open for her.

"Thank you, sir," was all she said.

He closed the door and locked it behind him. Legretta's brow furrowed slightly - what was he doing…?

"Legretta, I feel that I must speak to you about something that has been bothering me lately."

His deep voice always sends her heart into flutters. Butterflies danced in her stomach as to what those words could possibly mean. Legretta did always work the hardest, so she wondered why he called her here."What would that be, Commandant?"

"Please, address me as Van. We're in private."

"Right. I apologize, sir - err, Van."

"Legretta. You seem to be lacking in your performing duties lately. Reports are getting to me later than your usual timing. Is there a reason for this?"

She really didn't want to admit it, but she has had several erotic dreams about him for the past couple of days. Some very intense, and well, she couldn't help but blush to a light pink thinking about it.

"I apologize. I haven't… Been feeling well lately."

"Are you ill?" he eyed her warily.

Is he expressing concern for her? She blushes further.

"Slightly. But I'll manage," she says coldly.

"I see."

"Is that all?"

"No. You also seem to be distancing yourself from me lately," he walked closer to her, at first, circling around her, and then dangerously coming close to invading her private space. His tall frame towered above her, and forced her to meet his face.

"What do you mean?" she said, not looking at tilted her chin up to look at him.

"You're a smart woman, Legretta, so I'm sure you've noticed. The time spent between you and me seems to be diminishing."

His dark blue eyes flashed a bit darkly, as if a storm cloud swept over them. And, without warning, grabbed her shoulders and leaned down to her ear.

"I know your secret," he whispered into her ear.

Legretta immediately stepped back.

"What secret?" she tried to keep her voice leveled.

He pulled back from her ear to look into her eyes, and what Legretta saw in his shocked her: His eyes were clouded with lust, and immediately, she knew. Regaining her composure, she took a step back from him, only to be greeted by the edge of the desk. Dammit. He set her up so that she would be trapped like this.

He leaned down once again and kissed her forcefully, and grabbed her shoulders so that she wouldn't escape. Frantically, Legretta leaned back into the desk using her hands and body to support her weight, as the Commandant only further advanced onto her. She was now fully sitting on the desk, the Commandant spread her legs apart with his to stand between her. He then suddenly broke off the breathtaking kiss, leaving Legretta gasping for air.

Legretta remained as stoic as possible as Van ordered her to undress herself, or rather, forced her to undress when she became hesitant and unsure of herself. Sure, she was in love with him, but did she imagine their lovemaking to happen in this way?

His grip on her clothing was rough, his hands expertly removing her clothes, her gloves and feeling onto her surprisingly soft and pale skin. Harsh gasps emitted from her mouth, mostly of surprise, as he easily shed her undergarments off. He wants her. He needs her. And they are both alone.

"C-Commandant! Please, no…" she cried softly.

"Isn't this what you've wanted for the longest time?" he whispered breathily.

Good Lorelei, she's going to melt at his seductive voice.

She couldn't say no, and she couldn't say yes, either. In a way, this _is _what she wants, but not in such a forceful manner.

It was primal behavior, really. Animalistic in every sense. Definitely not what she had been expecting. And yet, some strange part of her liked it. Since Legretta joined the God-Generals, all she's been doing is commanding people around, and though it was exciting to her to have her subordinates fear her, she felt the odd urge to be controlled and bossed around herself. Maybe that's why she kept going back to Van. She figured that if she wanted to get him to love her, she would do everything he wanted in the sad hopes of gaining some affection from him. That's not how it went down, in the end.

Eventually, she did give into him. When would they have another moment like this one? But when it was all over, she lay there, naked, on the desk, blonde hair in disarray, bleeding slightly, eyes dazed. At least he covered her in a blanket before leaving the room…Van had come in to check on her once when breathing had slowed, while he went to the nearest bathroom to clean up. He returned, placing a pillow underneath her head and returned with some gauze to soak up the bleeding. No. Not what she expected. Not at all.

He was aggressive, demanding, mechanical, forceful and brutal. Yet, she liked it.

She winced slightly as he applied the gauze to her wound, taking great care to not hurt her. Legretta couldn't help but stare hopelessly at him, satiated, though still in pain, while he stroked her hair. Did he really care for her? Or was this just a façade?

"Van…" she said, weakly moving her bruised arm to his hand.

"Shhh… Rest now."

She felt the heat flood to her face as she closed her eyes and nodded. There were so many things that she wanted to tell him, but unfortunately, she would never have the opportunity to. Burdened by exhaustion, Legretta fell asleep - the only place she felt that she was safe from him.


End file.
